geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Thalia Grace
Thalia Grace is one of the main character's in "The Hero's Of Olympus" and is the primary love interest for Luke castellan History: Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and Beryl Grace, a beautiful actress in her prime, but who had spiraled into alcoholism in later years. After Thalia's birth, Zeus left the Grace household (as is custom for gods) and Beryl became unstable. When Thalia was about seven, Zeus returned in his Roman aspect, Jupiter. Thalia noted that Zeus in his Roman form was more fatherly and stern towards her and spoke Latin very often. Within the year, Jason Grace, aRoman demigod, was born. Zeus felt obliged to keep appearing at Beryl Grace's house to please her, but departed a second time because she persisted him incessantly to grant her eternal beauty or a visit to Olympus. When Thalia was nine and Jason was two, their mother took them for a picnic, but when Thalia went to the car for the picnic basket, Hera/Juno took Jason away to Lupa, a she-wolf at Camp Jupiter. Thalia was heartbroken by her brother's "death" and called his disappearance "the last straw" with her mother and ran away from home, never to return, being this the reason why she only uses her mother's last name (Grace) only when it's extremely necessary.After running away, Thalia came across another demigod,Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes. They became friends and joined forces to fight the monsters that attacked them. It is hinted that they had romantic feelings for each other. When Thalia was twelve, she and 14-year-old Luke found/ran intoAnnabeth Chase, a plucky blonde-haired seven year old. Luke admired her courage, and gave her his knife, promising that he wouldn't fail her like her family had. The three of them stayed in different safe houses for protection and shelter, but when their nearest one was destroyed, and Thalia had an injured leg. Luke was forced to return to home for supplies. The three of them met May Castellan, Luke's mother, and Hermes, Luke's father. As May bandaged Thalia's injured leg, Luke and Hermes got into an argument, causing Luke to storm out of the house with Annabeth and Thalia following not too far behind. Soon they were found by a satyr named Grover Underwoodwho tried to get them to Camp Half-Blood. Together, the quartet traveled to Camp Half-Blood but were chased by monsters from the Underworld because Hades discovered Thalia's existence and was angered that Zeus had broken his oath not to sire anymore children. They would have escaped, except for the fact that a Cyclops in Brooklyn stopped them so that monsters could catch up. The Cyclops held Thalia, Luke, and Grover in the air to direct the monsters in their direction, but Annabeth saved them by stabbing the Cyclops in the foot. They also met the Hunters of Artemis, and Zoë Nightshade almost convinced Thalia to join the Hunt, but Thalia refused to leave Luke. She and Zoë argued and Zoë told her that Luke would disappoint her. Once they reached camp, a hoard of monsters attacked (all three Furies and an army of hellhounds), and Thalia sacrificed her life on Half-Blood Hill to protect Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. Zeus took pity on his daughter and to prevent her soul from going to Hades, Zeus turned Thalia into a pine tree. Thalia hated to be called "Thalia Grace" saying,' "'That's my mother's surname. I don't use it," when it was brought up. Her mother died in a car accident two years before Thalia's resurrection. Thalia might have been named after the ancient Greek muse Thalia of comedy and idyllic poetry or she could have been named after Thalia one of the Three Graces handmaidens of Aphrodite. Relationships: